


Losing Oneself

by justdreadwolfing



Series: Solas x Nira'sal [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreadwolfing/pseuds/justdreadwolfing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to prepare Nira’sal for many of the possible futures, Solas takes her through the Fade and back to Haven.  A slip of the tongue causes his plans to derail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Oneself

“All right, let us talk…preferably somewhere more interesting than this.”

It felt like they had been walking for hours. Nira stopped to take a breath, looking up at the one who had lead her here. She knew this place. She hadn’t been here long, but Haven had become as much of a home as any place. Among the Dalish, they hardly stayed in one place more than a few weeks and it had become easy to feel at home no matter where she was. As long as she was surrounded by her clan. It seemed just as easy, even now, with her clan far away. “Why here? We could have talked anywhere, you know?” She exhaled as she continued up the stairs to close the gap that had formed between the two. 

The corners of his mouth tilted up, his eyes shifting towards her slightly. “Haven is familiar. I felt it best to talk in a place where you could be comfortable.” Folding her arms over themselves, she looked around. She had almost forgotten how cold it had been here. The chill was unforgiving. While she appreciated the thought, she would have been just as happy inside of Skyhold with a cup of tea. Anywhere warm would have been better. She shook the thoughts from her head. In all honesty, she was just glad that she was able to spend time with him. With all that had happened, she and Solas barely were able to spend any time together. Despite that, he was always kind to her and was always there to lend a hand whenever he could. Perhaps this was the time to remedy that. While they were alone and able to escape prying eyes.

He led her towards the dungeon that had held her when she first arrived. It seemed so long ago now…she had been terrified when she woke up and realized that she was in chains. Cassandra barking questions at her. Leliana watching her from the dark. The one bit of comfort while she was there, was the little time that she was able to spend with Solas. 

“I sat beside you while you slept, studying the anchor.” 

“I remember…I woke up for a time. You were asleep right there.” Nira pointed at the pillar that was nearest to the center. There were many times that Solas had come to visit her, before everyone began to trust her. He was the first. The first person that seemed to actually believe she was innocent. Perhaps that was why she was more comfortable around him than anyone else.

Solas nodded slightly, his eyes shifting to hers. “I was searching the Fade for answers. We were not certain what the mark meant. It was obvious that it was connected to the Breach, but I was to find the details. Cassandra asked me to find answers. She threatened to have me executed as an apostate if I didn’t produce results.” She watched him carefully, his eyes softening as he looked towards her. 

“I wouldn’t have let them do that to you, Solas.” 

“At the time, it didn’t matter. You were in no position to argue.” 

Solas turned and walked back out of the Chantry hall. Solas continued to talk, something he enjoyed doing. Nira didn’t mind. She could listen to him passionately converse about anything for hours. There was something in the way he formed his words made him feel…distinct, confident. His passion piratically spilled out of him, despite how composed his kept himself. She watched him closely, the smile never leaving from her face.

“I told myself: one more attempt to seal the rifts. I consulted with any spirit I could find, but what I did had little effect. It was easy to see that I was running out of time in the eyes of those that remained here.” He stopped and faced the emanating power that remained outside of Haven: The Breach. “I watched the rifts expand and grow, resigned myself to flee, and then…” He turned towards her, a smile spreading across his lips. “You had sealed it with a gesture…and right then, I felt the whole world change.”

Nira felt her chest tighten, her eyes widening at the realization of what he just said. Change? For her? It would have been a lie to say that she hadn’t been attracted to him. She could barely stop thinking about him since the moment they met, but this… “Felt the whole world change?”

“A figure of speech,” He spoke once more, his eyes trailing away from her, trying to shrug off his accidental confession. Unfortunately for him, Nira was not about to let this go.

“I’m aware of the metaphor…I’m more interested in felt.”

“You change…everything.”

Nira’s glance fell to the ground, butterflies erupting in her chest. She had heard of this feeling before, but had never completely experienced it before. It was overpowering, but instead of worry taking hold, she was happy. “Sweet talker…” Nira’s breath staggered, she could feel her heart pounding out of her chest. In the next moment, Nira gathered all of her courage. Before he was able to speak, she moved in closer to his body and pulled his lips towards her. The warmth of his mouth sent a current through her body. He accepted her at once, grabbing at her arms, holding her in place. While the kiss only lasted for a moment, it felt like an eternity. She took in everything that she could. His touch, his warmth, his smell, everything that made him Solas. 

Finally, she was able to break herself from him. It wasn’t right. Throwing herself at him was never what she intended. Nerves quickly reclaimed her as she realized what had just happened. She had kissed Solas. She had never expected that their little friendship would eventually develop into this…He wouldn’t stop staring. He was stunned and confused and for good reason. His reaction could go either way. 

Nira turned, worried that her impulse had damaged their friendship. As her body shifted, he felt his touch against her arms as he pulled her back into his body. Their lips collided, he responded more forcefully yet gently this time, his arms eager to pull her as close as possible. His tongue touched up against her, begging for entrance and she indulged. Whatever was on her mind before had evaporated along with the snow that tickled their skin. Nira grabbed onto his coat, bracing herself as she felt him push against her. She could feel herself slipping from reality as she yearned for him . The kiss was deep and intense, unlike anything she had ever experienced before.

He pulled away, their eyes locked on each other with no hope of breaking away. Nira’s heart felt tight in her chest and no amount of breathing shooed her nerves away. He shook his head slightly, obviously just as taken as she was. He pulled her towards him for one last kiss, but soon after he pushed her away. “No. This isn’t right. We’re not even here.”

Realization hit her. Her eyes shifting over her surroundings. That’s right…Haven had been destroyed. How could she have forgotten? It looked exactly like it, save for the lack of angry Fereldens glaring at her. “We’re in the Fade…this isn’t real…” 

A small smile crossed his lips as he watched her connect the pieces. “That’s a matter of debate. Probably best discussed after you…wake up.” 

Nira jolted up out of bed, her breath completely taken from her. That was…She reached her hand up to her lips. She could still feel him…the warmth that had surrounded her never left, despite it being a dream. No…it had to have been real. 

She pushed herself to her feet, trying to call her senses back to her. 

That was foolish…Solas placed his hand on his desk, propping himself up. He hadn’t expected…he really wanted to, but…

He cursed himself under his breath. He was supposed to be the potter and she his clay and now…he had allowed himself to be taken in by her. She had always intrigued him and while he couldn’t deny that he was drawn to her, he also couldn’t deny how juvenile his actions where towards her. He should have pushed her away immediately. He should have stopped it before it began. 

Now, it was too late.

She would come to him and he would try to divert her, but if it were to happen again…he wasn’t sure he was strong enough to say no. He stood up straight, the memory of her still lingering in front of him. He had forgotten how incredibly weak he was. He wanted her. He needed her. Whatever his intentions before mattered not. He could feel himself being constantly drawn to her and even now, with her not even present. 

He was losing his footholds. 

And the worst part was: He didn’t care.

“Fenedhis…” He placed the tip of his hand on his lips, the electrifying feeling of her lips still remained.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations;  
> -Fenedhis - Damn, Shit


End file.
